SSZ-48 is a crystalline molecular sieve material having a unique one-dimensional 12-membered ring pore system. The framework structure of SSZ-48 has been assigned the three-letter code SFE by the Structure Commission of the International Zeolite Association.
The composition and characterizing X-ray diffraction pattern of SSZ-48 are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,080,382, which also describes the preparation of the molecular sieve using a decahydroquinolinium cation as a structure directing agent.
The commercial development of SSZ-48 has been hindered by the high cost of the decahydroquinolinium cation structure directing agent required in U.S. Pat. No. 6,080,382 for its synthesis and hence there has been significant interest in finding alternative, less expensive structure directing agents for the synthesis of SSZ-48.
According to the present disclosure, it has now been found the cations described herein are effective as structure directing agents in the synthesis of SSZ-48.